Brutality
by The-Shadows-Of-My-Mind
Summary: The revolution has failed, and Enjolras is sent to death by firing squad. He expects to be killed; but Inspector Javert has a change of plans. Includes rape, kink, slash and mature content. Most likely a PWP. Written by a Friend.
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't see: he had been blindfolded. He couldn't move: his arms and legs had been bound to the post behind him. This is how it would end for the leader of the revolution – death by firing squad. Enjolras stood in the field alone, waiting for a group of soldiers to end him. He didn't know how long he'd been out there, but he was almost certain the silence would kill him before the firing squad had the chance: it was nerve racking, mind numbing. Suddenly, a sound broke the unnerving silence – footsteps. Enjolras tensed, and shut his eyes, although they were already covered. His body tensed, but he soon realized it was only one pair of footsteps, not multiple. The footsteps got closer until they stopped right in front of him, and he tried to remain a calm composure. He felt a hand move to his arm, sliding down until it reached his bonds, and gave them an experimental tug. Enjolras heard a dark laugh "It seems you won't be going anywhere anytime soon" a voice sneered. Javert.

Enjolras said nothing, even when one of Javert's hands started stroking through his hair, the other caressing his chest. The rebel tried to shy away from the touch, pressing his back into the post and turning his head away. Javert grabbed Enjolras' hair tightly, and forced the revolutionary's face to be inches away from his "I wouldn't be so difficult; you are on death's doorstep, after all" he smirked, letting go of his hair and resting both of his hands on Enjolras' chest. By this point, Javert's body was pressed against the rebel's, almost uncomfortably so – for Enjolras anyways. The inspector's hands slid down his chest, past his abdomen, and came to rest at the waistband of his trousers. Enjolras gasped lightly, almost so quietly it could have gone unheard, had it not been for the silence of the fields surrounding them. At this, Javert smirked, pulling the student's trousers and underwear, leaving him naked from the waist down.

It was then that Enjolras felt something he hadn't felt for some time: fear. He felt tears sting his eyes, but would not let them fall – he had not sunk so low. Javert suddenly attached his lips to Enjolras' neck, harshly biting and sucking on the flesh there, roughly enough to draw blood. The revolutionary whimpered slightly from the pain, which caused the inspector to bite harder. Lost in his head, Enjolras didn't even notice that Javert's hand had moved until it grasped his arousal tightly. Javert laughed lowly when Enjolras let a breathy gasp at this action, and began to move his hand slowly up and down the rebel's hardening erection. Enjolras writhed against his bonds, which was met with a sharp tug at his nipple "No more of that now" Javert seethed "Or your death will arrive sooner than intended" Javert bit the student's ear, and continued his work. It took all of Enjolras' remaining will power to remain still, especially when the hand that wasn't stimulating him slipped carefully away from his chest, and two dry fingers entered him from behind, causing him to finally cry out.

In a moment, Javert ripped the blindfold from his eyes and tied it around his mouth, creating a tight gag. "Do _not_ shut your eyes" Javert growled, seeing the tears begin to slip "I want to see the fear" Javert inserted a third finger and sped up the stroking, seeing Enjolras now fully erect, whether the rebel wanted it or not. Enjolras forced his watering eyes to not leave the inspector's, and bit down on the gag in order to keep his exclamations at bay. Javert bit down on his nipple once more, sucking and licking the bud as he pushed the student to his limits, and Enjolras began to shake and squirm beneath his touch. Enjolras' eyes turned pleading, as he silently begged the inspector to let him have his release. Javert saw this look, at immediately withdrew his fingers and stopped touching the student altogether. The rebel gave a muffled cry, his breathing ragged and uneven. "Well well well…. Look at what's become at the revolution's fearless leader: _pathetic_."

The last words resonated in Enjolras' mind, and that coupled with the trauma his body was still suffering caused the held tears to flow. It was shameful. It was pathetic. And it couldn't be helped. Enjolras bowed his head and closed his eyes, and in the brief moments that he did, Javert had inserted three dry fingers into him, and was stroking him much harder than he had before. "Weak" the inspector called him "Pathetic" he taunted him "Useless" "Worthless" "You don't deserve the life you've lived" Enjolras shook, breathing heavily, and came to his release to the sound of Javert's taunts. Enjolras' body trembled with the aftershock, and Javert took the gag from his mouth, forcing his seed-covered palm to the revolutionary's mouth instead. Enjolras needed no forceful instruction to know what he needed to do, and proceeded to lick Javert's palm clean. When the inspector was content, he pulled Enjolras' trousers back up, and swiftly cut the ropes that bound him to the post.

For the briefest of moments, hope rushed through Enjolras at the thought that maybe Javert would let him go. He was proved wrong when Javert forced him to his knees, grabbing his hair and making him look his tyrant in the eyes "I don't think I'll let the squad shoot you just yet; I quite enjoy my plaything" Enjolras looked at him, as though pleading with him not to. Javert simply laughed, grabbed Enjolras' collar and hauled him to his feet, dragging him shamefully from the field. The once revolution leader's body racked with sobs: this was certainly not the last time he would be used.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't a small cell, but with five men in it, it felt as though it was. Grantaire sat on the floor, beside Combeferre and Joly, and across from Feuilly and Prouvaire. The cell was simply a concrete room, with a wall of bars that slid open as a door. None of the students thought themselves lucky, but not unlucky either: they could've been killed in the revolution, but they'd simply been arrested instead. Whether they were to be put to death or not no one was certain, but the cold and starvation might sentence them anyways. The silence was heavy among the barricade boys, until Prouvaire attempted to murder the quiet "What do you think's happened to Enjolras?" he asked, to no one in particular. Feuilly shrugged "Maybe he escaped" he said optimistically. "Or he's been killed" Grantaire supposed simply. The cell fell into silence once more. From the distance, coming closer, footsteps echoed through the hall. None of the Amis looked up; it was most likely just another patrol guard, coming to make sure they were all still alive, as Javert had requested.

Moments later, Javert himself walk past the cell, dragging someone behind him. Feuilly's eyes widened as the pair of men slowly passed by "Enjolras?" he whispered in disbelief. This caused the others to look up, and see their once valiant leader dirty and bloodied, tears streaming down his face as he was pulled harshly by the inspector. For a second, Enjolras and Grantaire locked eyes, and Enjolras turned his head shamefully away. And, as soon as the two had come, they had passed. "Where do you suppose they're taking him?" Combeferre asked quickly, grasping the bars of the cell door. "I don't know, but did you see the way he looked?" Joly said sadly, with little hope. Suddenly, Grantaire stood "Well we can't very well just sit here, waiting for death – his and ours" "What do you propose we do?" Feuilly asked. Grantaire smirked "I believe I've got an idea" The captives all crowded around Grantaire, who whispered his plan to the boys cautiously.

When they all broke apart, Combeferre shouted "This is your entire fault! If it weren't for you, we would be home right now!" Combeferre pushed Joly, who returned with "I can't be blamed for your incompetence! You were with the barricade from the very beginning!" and with that, Joly punched Combeferre square in the jaw. This caused the student to jump at the medic, pinning him against the wall. Soon enough, they pair were on the ground, kicking and throwing punches at the other, while the other three pressed themselves against the back and side walls. All in a rush, two guards had opened the cell door, rushing inside, and pulled the students off of each other. While the officers were struggling to control Combeferre and Joly, Feuilly and Grantaire each moved behind an officer, and gave them each a blow to the skull. The guards released the boys as they slumped to the floor, unconscious. With the door open, the five revolutionaries slipped silently from the cell: Joly, Feuilly and Prouvaire going to look for an exit, and Combeferre and Grantaire going down the hall in which they had seen Enjolras be dragged. At the end of the hall there was only a single wooden door, which read on it "Inspector Javert"

There are faint noises from the other side of the door, one of which is undoubtedly Javert's voice, the other however, Grantaire cannot completely hear. The drunk's hand slowly and carefully turned the doorknob, cracking the door only slightly open. Even though the line of sight was small, it was enough to paralyze the pair: Enjolras, lying flat across a desk, naked, with Javert thrusting into him. They could both see the tears streaming down his face, ruining his once angelic composure. Javert, on top, was telling him about how horrible he was, how no one would ever love him; anything he could to degrade Enjolras. The students watched in horror and shock, completely stunned by the scene before them. Combeferre and Grantaire both turned away from the door, about to speak, but were interrupted when three guards stood before them, each restraining one of the other three Amis. Feuilly had a black eye, and Prouvaire had a bloodied lip. In a matter of moments, all five of the revolutionaries found themselves back in their cell, two armed guards keeping watch of them at all times.

It wasn't long before Inspector Javert came waltzing up casually to the cell, looking at the revolutionaries in amusement. Grantaire glared at Javert coldly "You sick bastard" he growled, to which Javert gave a mirthless laugh, and turned to one of the guards "Bring the medical student" he smirked at Joly, before setting off back down the hall. The guards at once entered the cell, one grabbing Joly roughly by the shoulder, the other pushing back the other students. Joly was dragged down the hall, just as Enjolras had been, and there was no question what was to become of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Joly was shoved to the floor upon his arrival in Javert's office. He raised his head cautiously, and saw Javert at his desk, writing, and Enjolras, only wearing his torn black trousers, curled up against the wall next to Javert. The room was in silence for what seemed like an eternity to Joly, as he laid on the cold floor, watching Javert occasionally stop his work to touch Enjolras; his hair, his nipples, his chest, his crotch. Enjolras knew Joly was in the room, watching him, but did not acknowledge his friend's presence out of disgrace and humiliation. Eventually, Javert stopped his writings and stood from his desk, moving past Enjolras to where Joly lay. He grabbed the medical student roughly by the hair, forcing their gaze together. "Know one thing boy" Javert growled to a slightly trembling Joly "I own you now. Just like I own your little leader" he said, knowing fully well that Joly had seen him and Enjolras together. Joly had to bite his lip in order to keep from talking back to the inspector, lest Javert hurt him or any of the others.

Javert pulled Joly by his hair across the room, and threw him beside Enjolras. For the first time since Joly had entered the room, the two revolutionaries made eye contact with each other: Joly's eyes full of pity and fear, Enjolras' full of shame and submission. Enjolras looked as though he were going to say something to Joly, an apology maybe, but one glare from Javert caused the boy to lower his head altogether. Joly raised his hand and reached out to caress Enjolras' hair, but the medical student's wrists were painfully grasped and pinned behind his back, and he heard the handcuffs click. Javert grabbed Joly's hair in a tight grip and tilted his head slightly back, exposing enough of the student's neck for Javert to start biting and kissing it. The medic tried to pull away from the inspector, but to no avail. Javert's hands wandered over Joly's body, rubbing and pinching and tugging, and the revolutionary's clothes began to be discarded. Tears formed in Joly's eyes, knowing what was going to happen, and that there was no way out of it.

Javert gestured for Enjolras took take off what remaining clothes he was wearing, as the inspector himself peeled all of the clothing from Joly's body. The two students knelt on the floor, naked in front of each other; it would have been awkward if it weren't for the overwhelming fear and shame. "On the desk" Javert ordered of Enjolras, who solemnly complied, sitting on the table with his legs over the edge, his feet just touching the floor. Javert grinned at the boy's obedience, and spun Joly around on the floor so his face was inches away from Enjolras' member. "Please, don't…" Joly pleaded, but Javert ignored the medic. Joly cast one sad look up at his friend, who had his eyes screwed shut, and took Enjolras' arousal in his mouth. Enjolras squirmed and whimpered slightly at the sensation, which seemed to amuse Javert greatly, as he forced Joly to take Enjolras further in his mouth, until the revolutionary's cock almost hit the back of his throat. Joly was slightly taken aback when Enjolras began to moan in the pleasure; it may have just been from the fact he wasn't receiving this from Javert. The student slowly began to suck on Enjolras, and developed a faster and faster rhythm, with Enjolras' panting encouraging him onwards.

It was relatively obvious to Javert when Enjolras was close, as the revolutionary's hands clamped the edge of the desk so hard his knuckles were white. Javert smirked at this, and instantly pulled Joly back, laughing slightly when Enjolras' eyes shot open at the loss of contact. The inspector brushed past Joly, who was panting hard on the ground, and pressed against Enjolras, which made the rebel squirm slightly. "You do not deserve release" Javert grit in his ear, to which Enjolras lowered his head, closed his eyes, and gave a small, almost unnoticeable nod. Joly watched this from the floor, the sight of Enjolras so broken becoming almost painful for him. Javert pulled away, only sparing Joly a quick glance as he walked around the side of the desk, and opened the top drawer. Enjolras knew better than to look up, and didn't especially want to, but Joly's eyes were glued to the inspector's movements. Joly saw the inspector pull out a folded over blue cloth, and watched him place it on the table, unwrapping whatever was inside of it. Javert held the object behind his back as he knelt beside Joly, and the student didn't realize what it was until the inspector had pushed the needle into Joly's chest.

The first thing Joly felt in his chest was fire; a terrible, horrible, burning sensation. For a moment he struggled to breathe, but that subsided as the fire became mixed with a numbness that caused too much pain for the medic to move. While Joly sat helpless of the ground, Javert had blindfolded Enjolras and pushed him up against the wall across from Joly. Javert bound Enjolras' hands together, and grinned at the student on the ground "Care to see how your valiant leader got himself into this situation in the first place?" Javert asked, turning back to Enjolras' bound figure, leaving Joly helpless to watch as Inspector Javert recreated every word and touch from their first encounter in the field, and as tears streamed silently down Enjolras' pale cheeks.


End file.
